


At Your Mercy

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [204]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Aiolos has Saga fully at his mercy, and my oh my is he pretty like that.





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a dirty joke regarding Koko's lineup versus Saga in StS: Awakening
> 
> I blame the Discord for this one, especially Koko, Wavy, and Anony. Love you guys, have some filthy smut.

The air is hot and close and intimate, and Saga can't quite seem to catch his breath. Aiolos has stripped him, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed, and now Saga is kneeling in the middle of their bed as Aiolos gently wraps a crimson cord around his wrists, kissing the center of each palm. Saga can't help a soft moan and Aiolos looks up with a smirk. Hooded green eyes seem to devour him, and there's a delicious vulnerability to being completely nude while Aiolos is still fully dressed. Aiolos nips the pad of Saga's thumb with just the barest hint of teeth, and he shivers hard. 

"You're so pretty like this, Saga," Aiolos murmurs, voice low and soft, perfect for this intimate heat. 

"You are too," Saga breathes. "Please, won't you take your clothes off? I want to see you, beloved," he begs, voice rough with desire. Aiolos smirks, and desire coils tighter in Saga's gut.

"Not tonight, beautiful," Aiolos tells him, and pulls the bright band of red from his hair. The soft, silky material falls over Saga's eyes, and he whimpers softly, bound hands clutching at Aiolos's arm. Aiolos ties it firmly over Saga's eyes, and now he realizes why Aiolos had traded his headband out for a freshly laundered one before they retired to the bedroom. He's been  _ planning _ this. Gods that's hot. Saga shivers.

Aiolos's hands leave him, and he hears the sound of clothing shifting. Aiolos is stripping and he can't see him. Saga bites back a soft whine, and Aiolos chuckled softly.

"Don't hold back, beautiful. I wanna hear you," he says warmly, and he's suddenly kissing Saga. Saga can't help his eager, needy moan. Aiolos moves back with a soft chuckle, and there's hands in his hair. Aiolos is- braiding it? Odd.

"Why are you braiding my hair?" He murmurs, shivering when Aiolos leans in and bites a livid mark into the skin of his shoulder. 

"Because reasons," Aiolos tells him, and demonstrates with a gentle pull on the completed braid. The tug on his hair sends a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Saga gasps roughly, bowing back against Aiolos's body. He feels like Aiolos's bow, skillfully handled and treasured, but worked hard as well. Aiolos peppers biting kisses over his shoulders, before disengaging. Saga almost complains, but he hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper. Soon after there's the click of the lube bottle's cap, and he whines softly. 

"Please," the word falls from his lips without conscious thought, and Aiolos kisses the tender spot below his ear soothingly. 

"On your knees and elbows then, Saga," he murmurs, and Saga obeys quickly. Aiolos bites the swell of his ass, and he cries out softly as Aiolos sucks a mark into his skin there. Two fingers rub wetly against his entrance, and his breath hitches in a needy sob. Aiolos shushes him softly, raining kisses over his lower back, even as he presses a single finger into Saga's body. Saga keens, rocking back against Aiolos's hand, and Aiolos smiles against his skin, he can feel the shape of it. He strokes Saga's channel, searching. Saga rewards him with a heartfelt moan when Aiolos finds just the right place to knead the pad of his finger against, sending ripples of pleasure through Saga's body. 

"More, Aiolos, please," he rasps, resting his forehead against his bound wrists. Aiolos leans over him, pressing a warm kiss to the back of his neck as he eases in a second finger, careful of Saga's pleasure. Always giving, even when he was taking. Saga's thighs are trembling, and he spreads his knees a little wider. 

"You like that?" Aiolos asks, and Saga nods, lost for words. Aiolos nips at his shoulders, working his fingers in a steady pace to relax Saga's muscles. 

"Want you," Saga manages to say. "Now. Please." He knows what's coming next, and smiles to himself when Aiolos pauses, kissing his shoulder. 

"You sure, sweetheart? You're not fully prepped." Aiolos checks, just as Saga had thought he would. 

"I know. Want it like that," he murmurs, reveling in how sharply he's feeling everything with the blindfold on. He's heard of senses being heightened when you're deprived of one, but this is his first time experiencing it during sex. Aiolos hums his agreement, easing his fingers out of Saga. 

"If you're sure, sweetheart," he murmurs, sitting back up away from him. There's the click of the lube bottle again, and Saga focuses on staying relaxed. The blunt head of Aiolos's cock pressing against his entrance makes him moan, soft and sweet, desire making his head spin. He feels Aiolos grip his hip in one hand, and pick up the heavy weight of his hair in the other. His breath catches in anticipation, and Aiolis drives it out of him in a loud cry when he presses inside him. Aiolos pulls his hair tight so that Saga's pulled up onto his elbows, back arched like a bow. It's perfect, just on the edge of too much, with the way Aiolos's heavy weight is splitting him open, and the delicious pressure against his scalp.

"So beautiful, fuck," Aiolos sounds breathless and ragged, and Saga manages a breathy laugh. "You ready?" He checks.

"Yes, fuck,  _ move _ ," Saga moans, and Aiolos chuckles softly again.

"You're so needy. I'm gonna gave to do this more often. You're so pretty like this," he mutters, and starts up an easy rhythm. Saga bucks against him disruptively, and Aiolos tugs his hair again. He does take the hint, though and goes a little faster, a little harder. Saga rocks back into it, unable to draw a full breath from the way his back is bowed. He doesn't care, loving the way it feels. He can't help the breathless cries and moans that spill from his lips, met with Aiolos's return moaning. Aiolos is pressing right up against that spot inside him that send pleasure coursing through his system with every eager inward thrust. Saga's not going to last long like this, edging towards oversensitivity with every thrust. 

True enough, he comes not long after that thought with a ragged cry, completely untouched. Aiolos makes a soft, desperate noise, pausing, but Saga shakes his head.

"Keep going," he rasps out, and Aiolos gives up his hold on Saga's hair to grip both his hips, chasing his own orgasm. Saga likes this, relishing in the afterglow while Aiolos works him over, oversensitive in a pleasant way. 

Another hard, almost desperate stutter of Aiolos's hips brings him tumbling over the edge of orgasm too, folding over Saga's back in a heavy blanket. Saga lets his knees slide straight, no longer holding up his weight, as Aiolos lies atop him, catching his breath. 

"Okay down there?" Aiolos asks after a moment, carefully easing out of him. Saga makes an unintentional sound of protest, and Aiolos giggles. "Gotta clean up, beautiful," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Saga's forehead. Saga makes a soft, disgruntled noise, and Aiolos leaves him for a moment, disposing of the condom and collecting a warm washcloth. He gets the towel they'd used to protect the sheets out from under Saga, and cleans him up gently. Then he carefully unties the blindfold, setting it aside, and undoes the cord around his wrists, chafing the skin there gently to check his circulation. 

"Cuddles," Saga demands grouchily, though he appreciates Aiolos's care. Aiolos chuckles and tugs the light blanket up, cuddling him as ordered. Saga rubs his face over Aiolos's chest, pleased, and drifts into a light nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
